Hearts Weren't Made To Be Messed With
by LoveMeansDasey
Summary: It's simple: Jake likes Hayley; Hayley likes Jake. Everything's perfect until Jake figures he should 'Let Hayley be free'. You know, date other guys. Well, it came around and bit him in the butt. Now, Jake must tell her how he feels. "Jayley" of course..
1. People Weren't Made To Be Messed With

_**(a/n: This is a 'Jayley' story.)**_

By now, everyone in school knew Jake and Hayley like each other; everyone excluding Jake and Hayley.

"_I'm surprised you didn't ask Hayley to the dance, Jake," Kirby said at the actual dance he'd asked Hayley to (along with two other cuties; he just couldn't say 'no' to any of them.) This only caused Hayley to blush a tad; no enough to be noticed in the dim light. Actually, Jake did ask Hayley. A day before the actual dance. She'd been planning to go with Kirby for a while now. It was a friend date, as she put it. When she tried to put Kirby down ever-so nicely, he bought her the most perfect dress ever. That was a complete understatement. So, for the time being, she had two dates; which only made Jake more mad. It suppose to be Jake and Hayley; Hayley and Jake. In the end, Cadence, Kirby, Hayley, and Jake dance together in the 'friendship' circle. _

_On Valentines day, when Felix was still part of The Troop, Jake and Hayley had to be a couple. Fake. If it was only real. Of course, Hayley was dating Brian at the time, but he didn't seem to mind. Sure, Jake got a black-eye at the end of this tragic Valentines day, but it's not like Brian cared that Jake had his girl. Brian's girl. This made Jake want to barf. He almost kissed Hayley, too, but they only hit foreheads. Ouch. He pretended to give her a freeze ring, but it wasn't believable, according to Felix. Then, when Hayley was feeling low about Brian breaking up with her, Jake told her he didn't deserve her. That's when it happened; when people all over planet Earth expected them to kiss (a least a small peck on the lips), Brain charged over and punched Jake square in the eye! Hayley rushed to her crush's aide; helping him off the ground. Then, as if one cue, both Eris and Brian froze. The next day, Jake walked into class. His black-eye was surely noticeable. That's when they lied to each other. Jake said his little 'speech' was all an act. Hayley faked a smile at him and said she was acting, too. They were both disappointed by the others answer. It was clear they were stuck in the friend zone. Until..._

_While trying to save another Troop from a fatal monster, 'Jayley' banned together. They both attempted to leap to the 'Panic Room'. They, of course, succeeded. They both sat on the floor, trying their darn hardest not to freak the freak out, as Victoria Justice once sang. "Looks like this will be a bad day for four of us," Jake said, his arm slung over Hayley's shoulders. "Yeah. Me, you, Mr. Stockely. Who's the fourth?" she asked, looking at Jake. She might as well be looking into his heart. "Rex, obviously," he snorted. "Sitting alone, waiting." Pffh. "He'll be fine," Hayley replied, rolling her brown orbs. Did he really have to mention Rex? "Really? I thought you guys were heating up?" Jake said. He had disappointment written on his features. Then, Hayley got a crazy idea! "Yes." She wasn't answering his question, to be honest, but that's how Jake took it. "So, you are heating up." He took his arm back as Hayley squealed, "NO! Heating up the Fog Monster!" She stood up. The relief Jake was feeling was rather unbelievable. "We tried to freeze him, but let's try heat!" Jake stood up as well. "Heat?" he said, clueless to the idea. What the heck? he thought. "We can turn on every appliance in here, and heat the place up!" she smiled at her brilliant idea. The Fog Monster was getting closer to getting to the other side of the door, where Hayley and Jake were. There they go, flicking switches; turning on any and every appliance. "They have a waffle iron?" Jake snorted at disbelief and jealously. "We can't even have a hot plate!" Ignore his comment, Hayley read the temperature; 73 degrees? No way was it hot enough, but still they held hope. They were almost there. The monster was close to getting the door down by now. You could see the fog. 78 degrees; all hope was out the door and halfway to Africa by now. "We're not gunna make it!" The Fog Monster was now in sight. Things were looking dull for 2/3 of the Troop. (Hayley & Jake) "If I have to go, I'm glad it's with you." Then, Jayley had a steamy kiss! Ooh, la la! Flames arose around them, but they didn't even notice. Finally, Jayley is alive. Or you think so. The temperature picked up to 80 degrees! Thank you, body heat! It killed the monster. "I'm such an idiot!" Jake admitted. "Body heat! Hayley, you're a genius!" Her smile lost some gleam. "What? You think that was a scam to get rid of the monster?" Jake smiled, "It wasn't?" She replied with, "It was..real." Smiles plastered on the teens faces. "What?" he said. "It was a real good way to get rid of the monster," she couldn't contain the butterflies in her stomach. "Yeah, it was." this time, his smile washed away. Like a tidal wave came and carried it into the ocean. They heard a groaning-Mr. Stockley! They ran to him. The other Troop – now safe in their own HQ. On the way home though, Mr. S asked how they defeated the Fog Monster. They told every single part of the journey to kill that pest-leaving out the kiss. "So, that's it, huh? Just turned all the appliances and killed the monster?" he asked. "Yeah!" Jayley said in sync. "And that did it?" "Uh-huh!" "That just doesn't seem like enough to me." Thus began a rant about trusting. When it was over, Jake said, "It wasn't like we kissed or anything!" That caused Hayley to blush, looking the other way. Mr. S just smiled at the lovebirds. Everything was perfect, until..._

_**(A/n: The part below is the part I made up. The rest above was from previous episodes. Just to let you know. Well, I kind of got the part below from 'How I Met Your Mother', so beware!)**_

The gang slowly, but surely, walked into the diner. It was a Wednesday, and nothing Monster related was happening. Kirby said he had a dentist appointment, so he left the rest of the group. Cadence said she had to go somewhere (they didn't actually catch where she was going.) She left early, as well. Now, it was only Jake & Hayley. "So," Hayley decided to begin a discussion to feel the silent void. "So..." was the reply she got back. "What are we?"

"Well, I'm Jake Collins and you're Hayley steel." What a smart realization, Jake! You get a gold star!

"I know, but are we like – dating or friends with benefits are what?" The question had Jake in a trance.

"I never really thought about it, Hayley." _Liar. _Jake thought about it 24/7. All the time, especially when they were hunting down monsters together. "Why do you ask?" He took a sip (well, more like a _gulp) _of his Pepsi.

"Well, Mark asked me to go the big game with him, and I want to make it clear whether or not I'm taken.."

Jake wanted to shout at Mark, "_**Sorry, BUD! She's taken!" **_but, then again, he didn't want to deprive her of her 'freedom'.

"Sure, go ahead, buddy."

"So, just friends?"

He nodded. I killed him to imagine Mark and Hayley out on a date; him saying how pretty and smart she was, and her blushing like crazy. At the end of their date, they kiss.

"Alright, I'll go tell him I'll go with him. Bye, Jake."

He could only muster up on word, "Bye."

Why was he so stupid? He wanted to show the word how much he loved her (although 9/10 people you ask already know.) Like the saying says, "If you love someone, let them go." or something like that. He just doesn't like the "_let them go" _part.

_**(Tell me what you think. Was is Awesome, okay, or not so good? I REPEAT: "THE PARTS IN REGULAR ITALICS WERE FROM THE SHOW THE TROOP. THE PART BELOW THE BOLD A/N WAS THE PART I MADE UP. WELL, I USED HIMYM FOR INSPIRATION FOR IT." Again, I love all my readers. Even if you leave a nasty review about the story. LOL. Chapter Two Up Later*.)**_


	2. True Love Wasn't Made To Be Messed With

**[A/n: Ok, I haven't been putting 'Disclaimers'. Yawn. I will this time. _Can you tell I'm having a posting frenzy?_ LOL. Enjoy, dudes / dudets.]**

**Disclaimer: **If I really owned The Troop, think about it, would I be wasting my time with writing a fanfiction, when I could be writing the script? Hel-lo!

* * *

_The date was February 14th, 2012; Valentine's day. Lakewood was a different place from the last time that date popped up. Many, many boys were buying plush toys, cars, balloons, and more for the lovely, incredible Hayley Steele. They even asked her to the dance! She told every last one that she was waiting for someone special, and Jake's heart broke when he overheard her say that to someone. Who? He didn't have a chance! Or did he? They, The Troop, had to stop Eris's evil ex-boyfriend from dominating Lakewood. It was a scary thought.. And since they defeated him at the dance, they ended up dancing in each others arms. (well, Jake and Hayley danced in each others arms. A.N.T _**[or however you spell it] **_just danced to the side; by himself.) Of course, they were all clothed in a dressy-style. When Jake and Hayley found out about the whole dance charade, they went over top, because after all, it was _**almost ** _a 'date'. Almost. Everyone was in slow-motion. The world was in slow-motion. **By now, the world was falling into place, finally. **It was perfect. They were perfect, together; having a fantastic time._

* * *

Hayley shook at the thought. Sure, it was a perfect memory, but really, did you not hear Jake say he was _'_**over'**her? I thought so..

_Here goes nothing, _Hayley thought as she ran up to the brunette with blue eyes. Mark Gavin.

"Hey, Mark," she said ever-so quietly. She couldn't even hear herself. "Hayley, so? Will you go with me to the big game?" he said, trying to coax her to utter a three letter word meaning 'Okay; yeah; awesome.'

"Sure, why not?" she flashed a smile his way as his eyes smiled; if that's even possible.

"You just made my day a hundred percent better, Steele."

I would've been happy; _If Jake Collins took Mark Gavin's place._ I mean, wouldn't you?

"I know I did." She hesitantly kissed his cheek. "Later," she said as she took a long look at her date. He was cute, funny, nice, and worst of all: _an off version of Jake. _Think of it like this: **when you take medicine, sometimes you get the over-the-counter, off brand. It's just never as good as the regular.**

She then skipped off to find Cadence; her best friend needed to know. That's what best friends are for; listening.

* * *

_Remember when Jake was frozen by that weird monster? When, the 'only' way to warm him up was by hugging him? They both had butterflies in the pit of their stomach. It actually warmed Felix's heart when he saw it. Could you not see the smiles plastered on their faces? Those – those were **real. **They just stayed in each others arms, enjoying those sparks that flew out of their chests. They were a forest fire together. They belonged together. Of course, that day, after Jake was quite toasty, him and Felix went to the local diner. That day was the day Jake realized something fatal; he was going to asked Hayley out, even if he got rejected. It didn't really matter. Least then he would know whether she liked him or not. Of course, that was **before **he met Cadence. She stool Jake from Hayley's clutches. It angered her bad. Eventually, though, Hayley told Jake Cadence's secret; she was and still is a monster. She went back to the Monster world or whatever it's called. She was finally rescued by Jake and Hayley. So, it's like 'Cake' never dated in the first place. 'Jayley' was still a possibility back then, though!_

* * *

"Cadence, guess what!" Hayley yelled over her phone, as she forgot Cadence needed to be somewhere. (As stated earlier, no one caught where she was headed.)

"What?" Cadence giggled as she was being tickled. You'll never guess who had the job of tickling her, though! It's rather shocking..

"You seem giddy, huh?" Hayley said, forgetting what she was about to tell the girl on the other end of the line.

"Uh, not real-really! What'd you wanna tell me?" Cadence hollered, pushing the figure away from her. She was on the phone.

"Oh, um, I got a date with Mark for the big game. Isn't it like Saturday?" the teen asked. Man, she's been forgetting of stuff lately.

"I think so."

The boy (being a boy) starting tickling Cadence once again. It was super hard for her to speak, too.

"Alright, Cadence, have fun with whoever." Hayley waited a few seconds to hang-up; just in case Cadence had something else to say.

Apparently not.

* * *

"Kirby? Really?" Cadence complained as she threw he phone on Kirby's living room table. He smiled at his crush. "Yep. I just love seeing you suffer," he said. They _**weren't **_dating or anything like that. Kirby likes Cadence; Cadence _**doesn't**_ like Kirby like that, yet.

Did you see the 'yet'?

Kirbence may be on it's way. You never know; _you never know(:_

* * *

_**(A/n: were you guys shocked? Let's just say Kirby needed to a ride to his said dentist appointment, and Cadence came to his rescue. Then, she drove him home, and was then begged to stay for a while. LOL. Oh, and Jayley will soon be back; don't worry, people! Please Review. Criticism is welcome, also. I just wanna know if I'm doing ok. Well, bye!)**_


End file.
